1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly designed to recycle melted wax, produced by at least one but preferably a plurality of different candles, wherein a mold in the form of an at least partially adjustable trough structure receives the melted wax from the plurality of candles and reforms the wax into a product having a predetermined shape which is preferably, but not necessarily, a candle, and which thereby provides a new light source to be lit in order to maintain continuous illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is of course recognized that the use of candles, as a primary source of light, has been known for thousands of years. With the advent of the electric light bulb the extensive use of candles as a practical, utilitarian device has diminished. However, candles have enjoyed continued popularity as a decorative item. As such, decorative candles are now manufactured and commercially available in a variety of different colors, sizes, configurations, etc. and may also be formed from materials incorporating a variety of different fragrances, which emanate from the candle while it is being burned.
The earliest method of manufacturing candles, when candles were primarily used for the generation of light, involved repeated dipping of candle wicks into molten wax to form the candle body from numerous layers of wax. Naturally, the production time associated with this method was considerable since each new layer of molten wax had to be hardened before depositing the next layer of wax on the candle body being formed. In recent years the production of more modern decorative candles having a variety of shapes, dimensions, etc. has involved the use of molds to manufacture and produce the candle into the desired configuration, size, etc. However, a number of limitations are associated with the use of molds, particularly when the molds are used for the industrial production of a large number of candles. In addition, the positioning or orientation of the wicks within the formed candle bodies presented certain problems which also had a tendency to lengthen the production time. Other methods of producing candles are directed to an "arts and crafts" type of production, wherein a relatively small number of candles are intended to be produced. Each of the candles so produced may include a variety of different, decorative features not typically found in commercially available candles, and often using specialized components. One such method includes the formation of individual wax pieces, each having a predetermined shape, wherein the finished candle is formed by connecting the individual wax pieces in a somewhat stacked array. Other methods involve the positioning of a plurality of decorative pieces within a fixed mold, having a cylindrical or other preferred shape, in a manner which enables the decorative pieces to be inserted in the wax. When the molten wax hardens and the candle is removed from the forming mold, the plurality of decorative pieces are disposed in a suspended orientation throughout the entire body of the candle.
Regardless of the method of manufacture or production of decorative type candles, especially those involving individualistic or "one of a kind" designs, the cost at which such candles are available to the consuming public is frequently very high and in some cases prohibitive. The high cost of such candles frequently results in the purchaser saving the candle for a special occasion and not utilizing candles as a decorative feature in the home or other environment as often as desired.
Based on the above, the ability to "recycle" candles would have distinct advantages in the art of making and/or using candles. The recycling or reforming of candles would lower the overall cost, as well as allow utilization and display of candles having a variety of unique decorative features on a more frequent basis. A recycling assembly capable of capturing the melted wax, over a period of time, from one or more lit candles and reforming the melted wax into a candle or other product, of predetermined but variable size, configuration and color, would represent a long needed advance in the candle making art. Such a recycling assembly would have the increased advantage of allowing the repeated or continuous use of the burning of candles in a holder assembly, which itself may be both decorative and utilitarian. Another advantage would be an elimination of the waste and disposal of the melted wax emanating from burning candles, by using the melted wax in the formation of a new candle having a variety of predetermined physical and ornamental features.